


Amber Sunlight

by Virilee



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: College AU, Gen, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virilee/pseuds/Virilee
Summary: Patton. Concert pianist, loving friend, emotional mess.Roman. Brazen singer, excitable guitarist, actor extraordinaire.Logan. Lover of poetry, confident bassist, mathematical expert.Virgil. Hopeless emo, guarded companion, gifted drummer.





	Amber Sunlight

They’re a band that’s not a band. Each a musician in his own right, and all of them writers of their own music.They became friends - of course they became friends, running into each other in so many of their classes. Patton and Roman were first; both so outgoing, and it took no time at all for them to grow close. Within two months they were hanging out in the cafeteria and discussing their favorite songs in between classes. Patton learned that Roman played the guitar, but he really loved singing most of all, and Patton promised to go to the play Roman was currently rehearsing for.

Patton played his first piece for Roman late on a Saturday night, after they finished marathoning all the Harry Potter movies. It was called The Browning Leaf Spiraling Towards the Autumn Ground -all of Patton’s pieces had names that spoke of an image tinged with longing- and the soaring notes warmed Roman’s heart, left him speechless and wrought with nostalgia. They stayed up for an hour more, and Patton told him of his childhood, the bright, happy songs his piano tutor was always teaching him, and his desperate need to encapsulate the warm, perfect moments of childhood in his music.

Logan came next, a month later, at the premiere of Roman’s play. He had come into the auditorium and sat down next to Patton, who had listened, fascinated, as Logan recited every word Hamlet alongside the people onstage. Roman recognized Logan after the play had ended, and the three found themselves all crowded together around a table at an all-night restaurant. Patton sipped at his oreo milkshake and listened to the others debate which of Shakespeare’s works were the best. Later, they would learn that Logan could play the bass and had a knack for rapping -though he insisted on calling it beat poetry- and they decided that sometime they should get together for a jam session.

It took Patton a year to befriend Virgil, the quiet boy who always looked so lonely. By that time, he had moved into a shared apartment with Logan and Roman, and they both seemed wary and suspicious of the stranger that Patton kept bringing over. It wasn’t until Patton invited Virgil to one of their jam sessions that Logan noticed Virgil tapping out the beats to their music, against his lap and the couch. In a quiet moment, Logan asked him about it, and thus he discovered that Virgil played the drums. The next jam session included Virgil as an active participant- Roman complained, but Logan and Patton both shut him down, and he was shocked to discover that Virgil was frighteningly good, pounding complex beats that meshed perfectly with what was already there.

After that, Virgil’s place in their little group solidifies, and he starts spending his weekends over at their apartment, all of them relaxing in the living room, sometimes doing their own thing, but there’s always either music or a movie playing. Sometimes, Patton will bring out his piano, and work on a new piece in the company of the others; other times Roman will pull out his guitar and practice his parts for whatever musical he’s currently working on. Logan will smile and listen, and when he’s feeling especially good, he’ll start humming along, his voice a soothing baritone counterpoint to the melody.

In those moments, Patton smiles secretly to himself. Surrounded by his boys with the amber sun streaming through the windows and soft music echoing through the apartment, everything feels warm and fuzzy in a way nothing had for a very long time. In those moments he thinks to himself, that maybe he’ll never succeed at capturing the feeling of a heart filled with love- but maybe he doesn’t have to.


End file.
